The present invention pertains to the preparation of arthropodicidal oxadiazines and intermediates therefor.
Arthropodicidal oxadiazines are disclosed in WO 9211249 and WO 9319045. However, preparative methods for these compounds must be improved for economic commercial operation. Accordingly, the present invention provides a convenient route to preferred arthropodicidal oxadiazines.